1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramics dress substrate capable of both cutting work and dressing a grindstone during cutting.
2. Description of the Related Arts
When a material such as hard-cut ceramics is cut, clogging of the grindstone raises a problem. When the clogging is generated, cutting resistance of the grindstone is increased and no material can be precisely cut, thereby exerting an influence on the yield of the processed product.
To solve such a problem, dressing of the grindstone is conventionally performed. The dressing is generally intermittently performed between cutting work processes.
Porous alumina sintered at a high temperature of 1600.degree. C. or higher by adding an oxide such as MgO, CaO, and the like to alumina, and a material obtained by adding feldspar or artificial frit to uniformed ceramics grinding particles are known as a dress substrate.
However, since the above porous alumina is sintered at a high temperature of 1600.degree. C. or higher, each of the above alumina particles becomes round so that the performance of the dressing substrate cannot be sufficiently fulfilled.
Moreover, the material obtained by adding feldspar or artificial frit to the uniformed ceramics grinding particles can be sintered at a temperature lower than 1600.degree. C. so that each of the grinding particles does not become round. Accordingly, the performance of the dressing substrate can be sufficiently fulfilled. However, since the feldspar or artificial frit enters clearances of the ceramics grinding particles, the dressing substrate is closely formed and thus the dressing substrate itself is hardened. Therefore, wear of the cutting grindstone is increased and the life of the grindstone is shortened. Further, the cutting resistance value is increased and the cut material cannot be precisely cut.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 53-89364 discloses an art to overcome the clogging of the grindstone by producing a dress substrate with silica. Although the clogging problem is solved, dressing of the diamond grindstone is still insufficient. Further, this art cannot be used for both cutting work and dressing.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-188267 discloses a dress substrate using a glass material as a base material. However, similar to the material obtained by adding feldspar or artificial frit, the dress substrate is hardened and the wearing amount of the grindstone is increased, and thus the life of the grindstone is shortened. Moreover, the cutting resistance value is increased and cutting accuracy is low.
The cut material and the dress substrate are adhered to each other by a melted solder material. Therefore, when resin is used as a mold material of the dress substrate, a problem exists in that the resin is deformed at a melting temperature of the solder material ranging from 100 to 150.degree. C.